I need to find you
by Momokomaddiy
Summary: Freddie is looking for Sam. She just disappeared and said bye neither Carly, Spencer still him. Seddie * *


Hallo Jungs, ich beginne das Jahr ein FF geschrieben es aber bisher nicht online zur Verfügung gestellt, weil ich nicht so gut Englisch. Ich komme aus Deutschland, ja, Englisch ist nicht meine Muttersprache und ich war nie gut in Englisch in der Schule xD Sie also bitte nicht hart an mir ist meine Grammatik wohl nicht ganz richtig, aber ich hoffe, Sie verstehen diese FF sowieso . FF ist eine SAM und Katze / ICarly Crossover. Es beginnt in der Folge das Kleinkind Klettern. Spaß haben Lese- und Schreib Bewertungen

Hinweis: alle Rechte der Charaktere und die Geschichte der ICarly und Sam &amp; Katze mit einzuschließen Dan Schneider.

Ich brauche zu finden

Kapitel eines: die Suche

Fred pov

"Ja Carly, fand ich schließlich eine einmalige Sam Plätze!", Sagte ich fröhlich zu ihr. Sind die Monate, versuchen wir alle, weil sie, ohne ein Wort verlassen, Sam zog am Tag als Carly nach Italien, um ihr Vater. Niemand weiß, wo sie ist. Wir haben alles versucht, sie zu erreichen, aber ihre Mutter weiß nicht, wo sie ist und wir über das Telefon die Mobiltelefonnummer nicht vergeben wird, erhalten nur die Nachricht. Sie änderte ihre Telefonnummer, damit. Aber vor ein paar Minuten ein kleines Wunder ist geschehen.

"Woher weißt du, dass Freddie?", Fragte gleichzeitig Spencer und Carly. "Sam hat gerade eine SMS mir geschrieben."

"Was bist du das ernst?"

"Ja, und Sam vergessen hat, ihre Zahl zu unterdrücken. Wir haben eine Chance, endlich!"

"Nun, lasst uns gehen! Öffne deine Nerdthings. Was wollten sie denn, dass sie Sie nach 6 Monaten schreiben eine SMS. Muss irgendwie wichtig sein." Carly schrie vor Aufregung. Ich grinste. "Niemand wird mir glauben hier ist", kicherte ich. "Hier steht: nerd, herauszufinden, wer die Überprüfung schrieb, gibt es nur Mist über Katze und meine Babysitter-Service."

"Sam? Ein Babysitter-Service? Yeah! Diss mit mir nicht Freddie!", Sagte mein bester Freund, und sah mich böse. Ich musste lachen. "Ich werde nicht mit Ihnen diss! Sollte ich einen Screenshot machen und Ihnen?"

"Du meinst es wirklich."

"Ja, das ist der Name, der Babysitter-Service: Sam - und - Katzen - super lustig - Babysitting-Service." Uh oh, da will jemand sich selbst zu töten. ", Kicherte ich. Ich konnte sehr gut als Prinzessin Puckett up schlägt die mit der Butter Socke vorstellen.

"Warum?", Fragte Spencer und blieb stehen, um auf seiner Skulptur arbeiten.

"Da diese Kommentare von derselben IP-Adresse stammen."

"UM was bedeutet das?" fragte Carly und sah mich fragend an.

"Wer schreibt, dass nicht nur ein Kommentar von allem geschrieben hat." Oh, und ich sehe, dass eine Klasse hat auch einen Babysitter-Service. "Ich schrieb Sam alle Informationen, eine andere Sache ist für mich sehr wichtig zu schreiben, warum sie ging hin und wie es zu tun. Ich seufzte. Ich war in der Tat froh, dass ich endlich ein Lebenszeichen von ihr bekam, aber stört mich auch fragen, warum sie ging.

"Freddie, sind Sie in Ordnung?", Carly Spencer und fragte mich. "Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung." Ich werde dann versuchen, Orte ", lüge ich und öffnete die PEAR-Website." Du weißt, Carly, aber immer noch das alte Passwort, vielleicht nahm sie gleich, sonst muss ich ausprobieren. "

Carly hat mir vergessen, auch wenn sie einen schlechten bestimmte. Aber Sam ist nicht dumm. Im Allgemeinen ist es klüger, als Sie denken.

"Nun, was zum Teufel, dann bin ich wahrscheinlich zu raten. Oh, ich überstanden. Ich sage Ihnen wissen, ob ich etwas aus.", Sagte ich sowohl seufzend, nahm meinen Laptop und ich war nicht wie Carly und Spencer sagte, mir gegenüber, ging aber auf der Feuerleiter. Die Feuerleiter ist aber schon so etwas wie mein zweites Zuhause. Sam gegangen ist, ich bin eigentlich fast nur noch hier sein. Ich nahm meinen Laptop und versuchte einige Worte aus.

Ham - No.

Chicken - No.

fatcake - No.

ICarly - No.

Ich seufzte. Das sind alles Dinge, die sie liebt. Aber nichts ist wahr. Ich sah in der Ferne und überlegte, was ich noch versuchen kann. Vielleicht ist es auch eine ihrer Lieblingsfarben.

Blue - No.

Red - No.

Ich habe sogar versucht die so genannte Seddie Farbe, lila, warum wir eine Farbe, weiß ich nicht, aber unsere Fans haben uns diese Farbe gegeben. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, aber ich versuchte es.

Purple - No.

Es war klar! Ich versuchte es noch einmal, mehr und mehr, auch Dinge, die sowieso nicht funktionieren könnten. Es war schon 11.00 Uhr und ich wollte nur aufgeben, viel für mich noch, was ich habe nicht versucht, weil es eigentlich unmöglich. Aber ich versuchte es trotzdem.

Nerd - akzeptiert.

Ich war total perplex, aber auch froh, dass ich endlich ihr Passwort aus. Jetzt habe ich die Zeit, um Sam zu finden.

"LA?", Und es schon gesagt kann kommen, wie ich heraus-Adresse für die IP-Sam abgeholt und war in LA. Jedenfalls war ich ein bisschen schockiert. Warum ist sie in LA? Ich seufzte wieder und langsam meine Wohnung betrat. Wie ich in meinem Bett lag ich dachte, etwas anderes. Aber nach einiger Zeit eine realisiert. Ich werde morgen abreisen und zu meinem Princess Puckett.

Spencers Pov

Ich ging an den Computer und sah Carly. "Der arme Kerl ...", sagte sie und blickte hinter Freddie. "Also, wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß er nicht, obwohl es zuzugeben, aber er leidet sehr darunter, dass er SAM nicht finden können.", Sagte ich sie.

Carly seufzte. "Ja, da Sie wissen, haben Sie sein Gesicht zu sehen, als er die SMS bekommen?"

"Ja, so glücklich, ich habe noch nie ihn gesehen. Leider war er nicht wirklich lang so glücklich ..."

"Ja ... Er muss sie zu finden, sonst wird er es zu brechen."

Ich sah meine kleine Schwester zu fragen: "Wie meinst du das?"

"Er liebt sie immer noch, können Sie den Schmerz in seinen Augen richtig sehen können. Holen Sie sich die ganze Sache. Ich meine, Gibby hat mich vor kurzem unterhielt. Er sagte, dass nur selten macht seine Hausaufgaben und Freddie nicht sitzt vor seinem Laptop und Suche nach Sam. Er ist auch kaum ausgehen, aber wenn Gibby gehen Freddie mit ihm sprechen, er ist nicht da. Ich habe noch nie so deprimiert, Freddie und gesehen verletzt. Er liebt Sam, so sehr, dass er sogar die Schule egal ist ... schlecht ... "

"Das ist richtig, Mrs. Benson oft kommen und fragt, ob Freddie hier ist. Er ist hier kaum, eigentlich nur, wenn er mit Ihnen chatten, aber auch nur, wenn Sie versuchen es noch einmal, um Sam zu suchen."

Fred Pov

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich früh auf. Ich auf mich auszuüben, und dann bekam ich eine Tasche, um meine Sachen zu packen.

"Oh, guten Morgen Fredbe ..." Freddie? Was machst du denn? ", Fragte meine Mutter.

"Ich packe. Ich habe nach LA bekommen! Ich muss mit Sam reden."

"Du kannst nicht gehen Freddie, du hast Schule. Sam einfach anrufen!" Ich sah meine Mutter überrascht, sondern auch auf böse.

"Sagen Sie mir dann auch mal in den letzten 6 Monaten gehört haben?" Wir erreichten SAM nicht, werden sie offenbar keinen Kontakt! ", Schrie ich sie an.

"Dann müssen Sie auch nicht zu gehen, bekam die Schule zu gehen. Wenn sie keinen Kontakt will, das ist gut, kann sie schließlich nicht mehr weh tun." Meine Mutter sagte und lächelte.

"Sie wissen nicht, Ihre eigenen Sohn. Sie sollten sich schämen. Sie verdammen die einzige, die mich die ganze Zeit verletzt oder sind blamiert. Ihr Gips Kuh fucking, die Tick-Bäder und vor allem Ihr Hass auf Sam.", I schrie meine Mutter gegenüber, nahm meinen Rucksack und ging zu Spencer.

"Hallo Spencer"

"Hallo, sagen, was für Sie war? Ich bin hier oben Geschrei gehört."

"Die üblichen Sachen ..."

Ich sah Spencer und legte meinen Rucksack auf den Boden. "Sag Zeit Spencer? Können Sie wieder Socko RV leihen?"

"Ja warum?"

Ich grinste. "Ich bin Sam gefunden!"

"Oh, mein Gott, ich bin sofort anrufen Socko!"

Sams Pov

"Katze? Wenn Sie brauchen, um für dieses Theater Stück wieder in der Schule sein?", Fragte ich und brachte mich Schinken aus dem Kühlschrank.

»In einer Stunde, also bin ich sofort."

"Okay.", Sagte ich und legte den Schinken wieder. Ich hatte noch nicht hungrig, was wirklich seltsam für mich.

Gestern schickte ich Freddie eine SMS. Er musste es sein ... Ich hatte zu wissen, wer diese falsche Kommentare geschrieben hat, und wenn ja, was ich verlange nur Freddie, mit ihm kann ich vertrauen, er tut es und er weiß, wie es geht. Freddie ... Für 6 Monate Ich verließ ihn, zog ich extra zu LA so habe ich, mehr zu tun mit ihm nichts, änderte ich auch meine Handynummer, damit er mich, oder Carly nicht erreicht. Ich habe auch keinen Kontakt mit Carly. Eigentlich niemand in Seattle. Es ist besser so. Carly ist nicht nur mein bester Freund, aber auch so etwas wie eine Schwester für mich. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass im Moment mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie tat mir weh. Ich bin hart im Nehmen, aber ich weiß nicht, was sie getan hat, ob ich ihr verzeihen.

Carly zog nach Italien, um ihr Vater, sie tat es nicht, bis zu Freddie, ich und Spencer, aber ich sagte ihnen, zu gehen und verbringen Zeit mit ihrem Vater. Als wir das letzte ICarly getan hatte, ging sie in ihr Zimmer zu packen. Freddie hat seine technischen Sachen im Studio abgebaut und ich, nur ich war unten und haben Schinken gegessen.

Nach ein paar Minuten, hatte ich mich dann auf den Computer. Was ich dann sah mich so verletzt, dass ich einfach abgehauen. Ich habe Carly und Freddie zu sehen, wie sie zu küssen. In diesem Moment war ich so beleidigt ich nicht verabschiedet, dass von Carly, ich bin gleich auf meinem Motorrad, packte meine Sachen zu Hause und fuhr davon. Gehen Sie einfach auf sie. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wohin ich ging, aber an einem gewissen Punkt, den ich in LA dann hier gelandet und mit Katze zusammengezogen. Ich mag es hier und ich bin weit genug weg von Seattle.

"Also Sam, gehe ich in die Schule Probe hahahahaha.", Sagte und ging. "Bye!"

Gestern, als ich im Bett lag habe ich daran denke immer noch zurück zu Freddie zu schreiben, aber ich habe es verlassen haben. Es war besser so, für mich und für ihn. Ich wurde auch oft denken, ob ich jederzeit unterschreiben, wenn Carly, es dann aber gelassen, weil ich dachte dann gerne würden sie mir über diesen Kuss zu melden.

Im Moment haben wir dafür Sorge hier für jeden Katze und ich wegen dieser dummen falsche Kommentare nehmen. Wenn CAT und ich habe daher kein Geld mehr, weil niemand uns vertraut sein Kind ich töte diese Arschlöcher.

Ich legte mich auf die Couch und seppte durch das Fernsehen, aber ich fand nichts einfach. Auf Drake &amp; Josh, hatte ich keine Lust oder Berühmtheit unter Wasser oder Toilette Kriege. Degrass wie ich die TV-Ausgabe wollte, klingelte es.

"Urgh Katze! Sie haben Ihr dummen rosa Schlüssel?", Sagte ich und ging zur Tür. Aber als ich die Tür öffnete, war ich schockiert, weil Freddie Benson stand vor mir.


End file.
